Le crépuscule des ténèbres
by MiyuDreemur
Summary: C'est à l'ombre d'un arbre que les enfants contraires firent paires. / en pause
1. À l'ombre d'un arbre

**Disclaimer** : League of Legends et les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à RIOT.

Genre : Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

Personnage(s) de l'histoire : Annie et Zoe principalement.

Paring : Annie x Zoe ?

Rating : T / K+ plus pour possible violence psychologique et physique.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à disparaître un à un, laissant baignait les Champs de Justice dans la pénombre apaisante du crépuscule. Les combats étaient terminés pour aujourd'hui. Bien de sang avait coulé au cours de la journée et les champions avaient tous besoin de repos. Les blessés les plus graves furent envoyés en soin intensif, tandis que les miraculés et ceux aux petits maux retournèrent dans leurs appartements.

Mais pas Annie. Annie n'aimait pas ses camarades. Annie n'aimait que son ours Tybber. Annie voulait être seule, adossé à un arbre des jardins de la Ligue. Le corps frêle de l'enfant était recouvert de bandelettes et son visage arborait un magnifique cocard. Une douleur lancinante qui ne s'apaisait pas parcourait son corps, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle n'avait pas dit à l'infirmière qui s'occupait d'elle à quel point elle avait mal. Elle ne voulait pas être envoyer en soin intensif car elle n'aurait pas pu profiter de ce moment loin des combats, loin de l'aura de violence qui flottait autour des arènes. Au moins, elle ressemblait à son amie Amumu comme ça. Mais Annie irait le voir plus tard : elle avait vraiment besoin d'un moment de solitude. C'était vitale.

Quand soudain, elle entendit quelque chose s'ouvrir et se refermer à côté d'elle, suivit du bruit sourd de quelqu'un qui venait de tomber dans l'herbe. L'enfant des ténèbres se tourna vers la source de ce raffut : qui pouvait bien être l'importun qui venait la déranger ?

Une petite fille d'à peu près son âge se tenait à ses côtés. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés d'ornements et étaient étonnement colorés : à la base roux, ils finissaient dans des dégradés de rose, de bleu et de violet. La fillette avait au cou une écharpe d'un bleu clair et portait un court maillot sans manche, accompagné d'un short et d'une paire de sandale. Sa taille était entourée d'une ceinture où pendait un trousseau de clé. Elle étendit ses bras jusqu'à posé son regard sur Annie. Un « wow » surpris fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Annie détourna son regard pour fixer l'horizon. Cette gamine … elle était nouvelle dans la Ligue. L'enfant des ténèbres l'avait vu se battre : elle était d'une puissance terrifiante. On disait qu'elle était une Manifestation, la _Manifestation du Crépuscule_.

Mais ne voulant guère laisser voir qu'elle avait été impressionnée par une novice des Champs de Justice, Annie laissa planer un long silence que sa mystérieuse comparse brisa quelques instants plus tard.

« WOW, répéta-t-elle une deuxième fois T'es sacrement amochée ! J'aurais bien voulu te voir dans le feu de l'action pour savoir comment t'en es arrivée là. Mais quelle impolie, je me suis pas présentée ! Moi c'est Zoe ! Et toi ? »

 **Peut-être que si elle répondait, cette fameuse Manifestation qui l'embêtait partirait ?**

« Annie.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu as parlé ! Je suis trop contente parce que je croyais que ça n'arriverait pas, cria joyeusement l'enfant du crépuscule. Et et et, ça te dit qu'on aille jouer toutes les deux ? C'est ennuyant iciiiiiiiii ! »

 **Qui lui avait dis de répondre déjà ? Ah oui, elle-même.**

« Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'aime pas ? »

 **Malgré la petite lueur d'admiration qu'elle avait pour elle, Annie n'avait besoin de la compagnie d'une pile électrique comme Zoe. Si elle ne partait pas, l'enfant des ténèbres jurerait d'invoquer Targon pour lui venir en aide.**

« Ce n'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas mais j'aimerais vraiment être SEULE. »

Zoe la regarda, une expression hébétée au visage.

« J'ai vraiment pas envie de bouger ! Au pire, fais comme si j'étais pas là ! »

C'est sur ces mots que la fillette s'endormit soudainement. L'enfant des ténèbres se donna une claque qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur au vue de son cocard qui était toujours aussi présent. Au moins, l'enfant crépusculaire la laisserait tranquille. Pris par un élan de fatigue, Annie s'endormit à son tour, bercée par le bruissement des feuilles de l'arbre auquel elle était adossée et de la brise du soir soulevant ses courts cheveux violets.

* * *

L'enfant des ténèbres avait réussi à s'assoupir malgré la douleur qui la tiraillait. Elle avait accompli la mission qu'elle s'était fixée.

La manifestation prit Annie dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas faire de gestes brusques et l'emmena dans les quartiers réservés au champions.

Pour être plus rapide, elle ouvrit un portail, sauta à l'intérieur et se retrouva dans une petite pièce où se trouvait un lit à baldaquin, une armoire et un bureau noyé sous les feuilles de papiers et les crayons de couleurs. Elle la déposa sous la couverte duveteuse qui recouvrait sa couchette et mit entre les bras d'Annie sa peluche à l'effigie d'un ours, qui se resserrèrent automatiquement autour de lui.

Avant de repartir, elle écarta la frange qui recouvrait le front de la fillette et déposa un baiser sur ce dernier.

« Fais de beaux rêves. »


	2. Au soleil du matin

**Disclaimer :** League of Legends et les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à RIOT.

 **Genre :** Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

 **Personnage(s) de l'histoire :** Annie et Zoe principalement.

 **Paring :** Annie x Zoe ?

 **Rating :** T / K+ plus pour possible violence psychologique et physique.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à peine à chatouiller les Champs de Justice de ses rayons que la Ligue ouvrit ses portes, laissant une foule monstre se déverser dans le hall d'entrée. Certains curieux venaient pour assister aux combats tandis que d'autres étaient ici pour régler leurs différents.

C'est ce à quoi servait la Ligue. Généralement, on essayait d'y délier de sombres querelles politiques mais parfois on pouvait passer à de simples querelles entre voisins. Certes, la manière de faire était barbare : on jetait des volontaires au hasard dans des arènes pour qu'ils combattent jusqu'à l'épuisement et que la chance décide du vainqueur mais au moins, la violence était concentrée dans un seul lieu, et non propagée dans le monde entier. La dernière guerre qu'avait connu Runeterra avait été des plus terrible, et personne ne voulait revivre ça. Personne.

D'ailleurs plusieurs champions s'étaient engagés pour soutenir la Ligue et la paix qu'elle avait réussi à apporter dans ce monde désolé.

Mais Annie avait des raisons bien moins glorieuses que celles de ces champions de se trouver ici.

Tandis qu'elle attendait son invocation, la ténébreuse repensa à ce qu'il l'avait amenée là, au beau milieu des arènes de combats.

Du feu et les cendres d'une vie brisée. La détresse d'une mère accablée.

Parfois quand elle regardait ses mains, sa peau blanchâtre se teintait de rouge et une voix lointaine se faisait suppliante dans sa tête. _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?_

Elle secoua frénétiquement sa tête. Il ne pas fallait qu'elle se laisse submerger par son passée maintenant. Sinon elle signait pour un long séjour à l'infirmerie, à se faire dorloter par les infirmières. Cette pensée lui tira une grimace de dégout. Ça l'avait définitivement remontée à bloc. Elle ne ferait pas laminer comme la veille par Darius et lui ferait goûter la morsure du feu.

"Annie est appelée aux Champs."

Son temps était venu. L'enfant des ténèbres se leva et scruta un à un les visages qui défilaient dans la salle d'attente tandis qu'elle avançait vers la stèle d'invocation. Elle ne vit pas Darius. _Déjà invoqué._ Maintenant elle espérait que ce dernier soit sur le même terrain qu'elle et dans l'équipe adverse _._ Un long sourire dément se dessina sur son visage et quelques flammèches crépitèrent dans ses mains.

 _Quand la ténébreuse passa à côté de Ashe, la glacière archère ne put retenir un frisson de malaise. Cette gamine était dérangée et dérangeante. Personne ne savait qui elle était et personne ne cherchait à savoir non plus. L'aura meurtrière qui flottait autour d'elle les faisait fuir comme la peste._

Annie se plaça sur la stèle d'invocation, inspira profondément puis dans une éclat de lumière bleutée, elle se retrouva téléporter dans son camp de base.

Elle le balaya du regard, tout était bleu, comme le bracelet qui était accroché à son poignet. La fillette lâcha un grognement : cette couleur ne lui allait pas du tout.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la liste de ses coéquipiers et s'arrêta au nom d'Amumu. Il avait plus de chance de s'en sortir que Jinx ou Teemo, les deux autres idiots qui les accompagnés. Annie l'aimait bien, car il était comme elle : un être brisé cherchant la rédemption par tous les moyens.

 _Car c'est ce que voulait l'enfant. Qu'on la pardonne. Qu'ILS lui pardonnent. Et cela par tout les moyens. Même la mort._

La ténébreuse acheta quelques potions de magie et de vie et se mit aussitôt en route vers le camp adverse, espérant toujours pourvoir prendre sa revanche contre le Noxien.

* * *

Annie ruminait depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minute près d'une des tours de son camps.

Elle avait été aidée ses coéquipiers à détruire quelques tours ennemies et avait pu croiser l'équipe adverse. Et elle ne comprenait par Darius.

Dans un cri de colère, elle mit le feu à l'un des sbires alliés qui passait par là. Ça lui vaudrait quelques remontrances de la part des gérants de la Ligue. Mais avec son caractère rebelle et son penchant à désobéir aux règles, elle avait l'habitude à force.

Soudain, un hurlement bestial fit vriller les tympans de la fillette, faisant décoller les quelques oiseaux qui s'étaient installés dans des arbres aux alentours.

L'enfant se mit en position d'attaque. Au loin, elle pouvait voir une forme massive lui foncer dessus : Warwick.

Ce chien galeux ... elle en avait entendu parler grâce à Soraka, l'enfant des étoiles. C'était une terrible histoire qui reliait ces deux-là mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser.

Alors qu'elle avait invoquer Tybers, une douleur lui broya le crâne en lui mettant un genoux à terre.

 _Que se passait-il ?_ Annie bu une potion et essaya d'utiliser un sort moins puissant mais la douleur se fit encore plus forte. _Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Subissait-t-elle les contrecoups de son affrontement passée avec le guerrier ?_ Sûrement. Elle tentait de réfléchir à une solution de fuite. Même en essayant de se carapater vers son camp, le loup éviterait les quelques projectiles envoyaient par les tours et la rattraperait en quelques secondes seulement. Et l'étrange sensation de faiblesse qui se glissait peu à peu dans chacun de ses pores ne signalait rien de bon. Si Warwick lui infligeait un coup, ce dernier serait fatal et il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Les champions n'avaient pas le droit de s'entretuer mais on ne pouvait exclure la possibilité de quelques incidents.

 _Alors Annie attendit. Le calme prit possession de son être. Elle aurait espéré que sa famille ressente cette résignation libératrice avant la mort. Même sa belle-mère et sa idiote fille qui lui servait de sœur. Mais ils n'avaient connu que douleur et désespoir à cause d'elle. Ses flammes ne causaient que désolation. Peut-être qu'elle serait enfin pardonner. Peut-être ..._

 _Pardon._


End file.
